Jusa Muzikia
Jusa Muzikia Born (November 13 1949 - December 7th 1979.) In Tokyo Japan and was forced to move to the United States due to economic troubles that have been occurring throughout the whole Island of Japan. She met Highland Roran In New York City while he was talking with Moe, and automatically demanded to see him by seeking advice from her friends, Sara Bennings, and Ralph Douglas who apparently been dating each other for the past couple weeks. when her and Rivera began dating life was just happy for her, until a tragic event in 1979 when she died of breast cancer. Personality Jusa's Personality is a mixture of both Mature and a bit Girly, she is often mature ehen she is around Highland and the Stooges but she as well can act a bit childish when she likes some one, Including Highland Rivera. Jusa as well as an anger side that is only triggered when some one she cares about is being insulted and treated badly and would often respond with deadly force that no one not even Highland will be able to calm her down, Jusa tries to control her temper by taking deep breaths and counting to 10 over and over until she is calm. Highland would often refer to Jusa's anger side as the Goddess of Rage and would often stay out of her way when she is angry, but overcoming this anger problem Jusa Muzikia has always been a beautiful sweat Girl born and raised from Tokyo Japan. Relationship with Highland Roran Highland and Jusa began dating On June 7th 1961 where he first met him at her job at Camera's Golore located on the Island of Manhattan, She is very over protective upon him and would always show him Love by dressing beautifully and using plenty Make up on her face. Highland responded to her saying that she dosen't have to look beautiful to earn his love and she stopped with using too much make up and continued to date him the way she looks, but she secretly still wears plenty of make up and still looks beautiful for him. She is great friends with the stooges and would often accompany Highland as he performs as one of the New Stooges, who is a complete secret to her that Curly Howard and Shemp Howard are Reborn. In 1975 just 2 months before Moe's death, Jusa left for Tokyo at the age of 26 to begin a career as A Model in order for a secret future wedding that she had planned for her and Highland to be held in Tokyo where they can live together for ever and ever, but before the events of this idea of Future happiness can ever occur she needs to first finish Modeling school before anything and then she can worry about going back to New York City to surprise Highland with the good news and trick him into going to Tokyo with her and getting married to her. Death from Breast Cancer 12 Days after Moe's death tragedy occurred in the Model Center in Tokyo, Jusa sadly passed out while posing for one of her pictures, and was rushed to the hospital where she was treated for the past 2 days. Although she recovered from her head injury after she passed out, It was sadly said by one of the doctors that Jusa was developing Breast Cancer, and that she was immediately was to be put under the care of a Joint American and Japanese Association in order to help treat her cancer. After surgery on her right Boob, the Cancer slowed down, but was not yet contained, Dr's began to fear that time was running out and decided to go on to putting her under the care of special treatments that would help slow down the Virus at least long enough until it dies down. Jusa was released from the Hospital in 1978, where she suffered a large state of depression. With her life ending she fears that she will never marry Highland, and they could no longer be together, after witch she never returned to the U.S, and later died a year later in 1979, at Hustikia Hospital. She was buried in the U.S. and was given a Japanese funeral. Category:Females Category:Characters who are of Japanese Decent